dailylivesofhighschoolboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 19
“High School Boys and the School Festival 1” is the 19th chapter of the manga. Cover Page End scene of Chapter 17. Tadakuni’s younger sister is dismayed at what she sees after getting hold of Karasawa’s cap. Detailed Summary A girl from Sanada East High stands at the entrance of Sanada North High, with two other girls behind her. Addressing her as ‘President’, they nervously tell her it’s their first time in an all-boys school after she tells them to follow her inside. The president responds that their fear is why high school boys look down on them. She admits, however, that she didn't really know if high school boys looked down on them. As they enter the building and walk down a corridor, she vows to establish their superiority over the ‘air-headed’ high school boys and marches loudly into the Student Council Room. Inside, they see Motoharu, Karasawa and a blond student playing cards. The three boys appear annoyed at being interrupted. Seeing their rough appearances and hostile glares, the girls yelp in fear and run outside, thinking they’ve mistaken a delinquent hangout for the council room. Upon seeing the ‘Student Council Room’ board outside, they go back in cautiously. This time, the boys have sprung into action, arranging tables, chairs and even tea with snacks for the visitors. The president is impressed with the welcome, and the blond student asks them who they are. The president answers that they are from the Sanada East High student council. The blond student then hands them visitor passes they should have been wearing. Apologizing, the president wears hers and takes a seat, surveying the neat room around her. She thinks to herself how different it is from East High's mess of a council room, and becomes agitated at the thought that high school boys seemed to be gentlemen in contrast to the indiscipline of high school girls. She yells aloud in frustration, startling everyone else. The blond student immediately holds out some cash to buy a different snack for her, but she frantically convinces him that that’s not the problem. When asked what the problem was, she mutters that it was nothing and sits down, not wanting to admit her inferiority complex. She then thinks in embarrassment that the boys would consider her behaviour weird, but they are shown to be thinking in terms of worse adjectives such as ‘dangerous’ and ‘insane’. Suddenly, a voice yells at them to skip the chatter, and a chair at the far end of the room turns around to reveal another student. Addressing the blond student as ‘Vice President’ (VP), he says he invited the girls there. Revealing him to be the Student Council President (SCP), the VP expresses surprise at his presence and tells him he should have informed them beforehand. Upon being asked why he invited them, the SCP responds that the authorities wanted them to hold a joint school festival with Sanada East High. He says he looks forward to working with his East High counterpart. The East High president extends her hand, but he ignores her and addresses one of her subordinates instead. This causes her to attack him in anger and he apologizes. She curses them for making fun of her and vows to beat them at the festival, causing the SCP to ask the VP why ‘Ringo-chan’ was so annoyed. Characters In order of appearance: *Tadakuni's younger sister *Ringo *Ringo's underlings *Vice President *Karasawa *Motoharu *The Student Council President Notes *The SCP spontaneously nicknames the East High president 'Ringo-chan'. This nickname sticks for the rest of the series. *New characters introduced: Ringo, her underlings, the VP, and the SCP. *The VP holds up ¥10000 (around $90) to get Ringo new snacks. Category:Manga chapters